dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Buru
Buru (ブル) is the Supreme Kai/God of Time from universe 6. She is capable of restoring, and aging people to their proper age limits. She revealed that she used this on Goku while merging with Shenron, because his Kid body broke the laws of time. Name Buru name seems to come from "'Buru'bon" (ブルボン; Bourbon), continuing the alcohol name puns much like that of the Gods of Destruction. However her name also stems from the fact that she was a candidate for Universe 6's God of Destruction due to her power, however this job was given to Champa instead. Personality Buru is quite flirty, and headstrong. She is willing to train others in exchange for ability to date the most attractive fighters. She refuse to let people give up easily, and tends to scold those who fail to train claiming that the only excuse is a child's birth or if the world is in danger. However she refuses to train those who refuse to take themselves seriously. Appearance Buru is an attractive young female Supreme Kai with hot pink hair, and pink/purple skin. Unlike, the Supreme Kai of Time from universe 7 she is quite tall, matching Goku's height by a mere fraction. Like most kaioshins, she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to outfit the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, with the kanji for time (時) on it's right shoulder. Despite her young appearance, she is at least 75 million years old and was alive during the time period when Beerus sealed Elder Kai in the Z-Sword, which would make her one of the oldest known living Kaioshin. Power Buru is noticeably more powerful than Ultimate Shenron able to completely override his wishes as seen with Goku, and Gohan. On scale she'd be a 9; whereas Beerus a 10, Goku a 6, and Whis a 15. Techniques and powers *Flight *Magic *Time Manipulation - She was able to restore Gohan, and Goku to their proper adult forms, and completely ignore the individual wishes that were used on her. As well as set the chronological and biological time back several minutes before, this completely reverse all damage done by Vegeta's Super Saiyan 7 transformation without affect any of the Z-Fighters for or people in the area. *De-Fusion - With her power she was able to remove Shenron, and Fusionist from Goku and Jamie respectively, and placed them in Universe 7's time vault. Stating once again that the Z-Fighters need to go back to relying on things other then Dragon Balls. *Resurrection - She was able to revive all those unintentionally killed by Vegeta's Super Saiyan 7 transformation, and all those killed by Android 22. Trivia *Buru is noticeably more powerful than her Universe 7 counterpart, this due to her attempting to become a God of Destruction rather than a Supreme Kai of Time. *She is suggested Potara fusion with her Universe 7 counterpart, but Beerus and Champa told her that such union would be a waste, and would just complicate her job more. *Buru, Supreme Kai of Time, and Ichigo has known to have displayed some sort of attraction with a Saiyan/Half-Saiyan. Buru attempted to kiss Gohan, Supreme Kai of Time asked whether Bardock had a girlfriend or not, and Ichigo is the companion of Jamie Category:Supreme Kai Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Universe 6 Category:New Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters